Send in the New Mews
by KitsuneMizu-KuroTsuki
Summary: Everyone that Ryou knew are dead. Masaya, Keiichiro, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro, and Ichigo, so since Ichigo is dead Ryou vowed that he would never love anyone ever again, and to top it all off a new set of aleins are attacking, which means a new set
1. Mew project 2

**Chapter 1-Mew Project 2**

**Three years after the Mew Mews saved the world from Deep Blue they all died, Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro, Masaya, and Keiichiro are all dead and only Ryou is alive and now that another group of aliens are attacking Ryou once again sets up the Mew project.**

**_I can't believe that I'm out with the school nerd Elmer, great,' _Liz a lonely shy blonde hair green eyed girl said following a short red head boy with zits and glasses. "Look Liz they have an exhibit on the aliens that attacked Tokyo three years ago let's go see it," Elmer said heading towards a room in a museum that they were in so Liz followed daydreaming _'The only reason why I'm here is because I think the Mew Mews are cool but I have no idea why my mom forced me to go with Elmer so what if he doesn't have any friends, I don't see why I have to suffer,' _"Would you look at the time it's already 10:00 am well time for me to get some lunch, come on Liz," Elmer said running towards a café. "Who eats lunch at 10:00am it's still breakfast time, why do I have to get stuck with the nerd, Ichigo had two hot guys wrapped around her finger and one alien, but me only a nerd," Liz said lying down on a bench outside while Elmer went to get himself some lunch. A few minutes later Liz spotted a café that looked like Café Mew Mew "Great just what we need another duplicate of Café Mew Mew and they'll probably have fake waitresses saying that they're the Mew Mews what a bunch of baloney," Liz said sitting up, then Liz felt something bite her hand "Ouch, stupid mosquitoes," Liz said looking at her left hand and she saw some sort of dart and she took it off _'Now who in their right mind would throw a dart at a person?_' Liz thought then Elmer came up to her "I'm finished come on, from the looks of our map, I'd say it'll take us an hour and fifteen minutes for us to explore the whole museum, come on let's get started," Elmer said reaching out to help Liz get up from the bench "I don't need help just to stand up, I've been getting up on my own for 15 years, now let's just get this thing over with," Liz said getting up but then she started feeling dizzy (world spinning type) "Liz you okay you don't look so good?" "I'm fine, I think I just need to go home now," Liz said falling onto the bench "Okay, I'll go and call your brother to come pick us up, just stay right there," Elmer said running towards a pay phone, then Liz blacked out and the last thing she saw was a panther**


	2. Weird Tattoos

Yay another chapter, finally,

Disclaimer: Me no own TMM, only Liz, Riana, and Reiko

Chapter 2-Weird tattoos

"M-m…….oh what happened?" Liz said looking around and found out she was in a hospital room "Why am I here and what's with all of the noise I keep hearing……wait a minute I hear my mom and dad talking with a nurse," Liz said then she listened to their conversation "Will Liz be all right?" Liz's mom Riana asked the nurse "What happened to her?" Liz's dad Reiko asked "We're not sure why she passed out but while we were checking her heartbeats something unusual was happening and we're not sure what it was, oh and by the way tell her that I liked that tattoo on her left hand," the nurse said "Tattoo?" Liz said then she looked at her left hand and saw panther eyes looking right at her "How and when did I get this?" Liz said as her parents stormed into the room "How and when did you get this tattoo!" "I don't know all I remember was that when I was sitting on the bench at the museum some sort of dart hit my left hand and then when I got up all of a sudden I started feeling dizzy and Elmer went to call Takuya then I saw a panther and then everything turned black," Liz said looking up at her bewildered parents "What do you mean a dart hit your hand and how could you see a panther when there was no zoos near the museum?" then before Liz could answer a nurse came in "Okay the readings say that you're fine so you can go home now."

When they got home Liz's parents forgot about everything and told Liz to get ready for school (since Liz got out of the hospital at 6:30am). At school Liz covered up her "tattoo" with a roll on bandage so no one would ask about it. But at first period, math, the office told her that someone asked Liz for dismissal so confused Liz went near the front gates then a hand grabbed her mouth and pulled her up to a boy "Don't say anything, and please don't try to break free, we need to go somewhere," the boy said dragging Liz to a blue sports car then he pushed her in and closed the locked car door and when they drove away from the school that's when Liz came to her senses "WHO THE HECK ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU KIDNAPPING ME I'M NOT RICH!" "Could you please not scream, I'm doing this for everyone's good," the boy said pulling his cap over his eyes "Fine I won't scream but who are you and where are we going?" Liz said calming down a little as she pulled out a cell phone from her back pocket "We're going to my café and nice try," the boy said taking the cell phone away from her "You own a café and are you even old enough to drive?" "Yes and yes, I'm 18, here we are," the boy said pulling up to a familiar café.

"You own Café Mew Mew, that can't be because then that makes you…" "Ryou Shirogane the one of the ones that saved the world, follow me," Ryou said taking his hat off and walking towards the café.


	3. How the first Mew Mews died

**Disclaimer: Me no own TMM only Liz, and Xwart9.**

**Chapter 3-How the first Mew Mews died**

**"But why'd you bring me here?" Liz asked looking at all of the equipment in Ryou's **

**secret lab "Give me your left hand," Ryou asked holding out his hand then Liz gave **

**Ryou her hand and he took off her bandage "This is your mark, it's different from the **

**original Mew Mews' mark but it's basically the same thing, only this time I show the **

**animal that you're infused with," Ryou said "So I'm part panther?" Liz asked looking **

**at her hand "Yep and there're 4 more girls out there and you have to collect **

**them………just like Ichigo did," Ryou said trying to hold back tears from **

**remembering the good times that he had with his friends "What happened to **

**everyone and why are you the only one alive?" Liz asked taking off her heavy **

**backpack "I went to America two years ago to visit my parents' graves and to ask **

**my grandpa for a little money, so Keiichiro stayed here to make sure Ichigo doesn't **

**destroy the café………but our new enemy knew that if they wanted to take over the **

**world then they would need to destroy the ones who saved the world before so they **

**set off a bomb of poisonous gas that only effected the heroes of Earth but it only **

**effected Tokyo so I didn't smell the gas and when I got back I made it in time for their **

**funeral, and when I saw them being buried I felt alone, like I was only alive to be **

**miserable, like nobody mattered, finally two months after they died I restarted the **

**Mew project and I picked five miserable girls and you're one of them," Ryou said **

**"How'd you know I have a miserable life?" Liz asked Ryou as he sat in front of a **

**computer then he started typing something "Come here, this is how I knew about you, **

**remember two years ago you kept E-mailing someone named Xwart9?" "Yeah but **

**how would you know about Xwart9?" Liz asked remembering back two years ago **

**when she traded E-mails that held secrets that she kept from her parents "Because I **

**was Xwart9 I sent E-mails to girls all over Japan and I only chose five miserable girls **

**because I thought that they deserved a chance to be happy," tears started to come **

**down Liz's eyes then she gave Ryou a hug "You don't know how much this means to **

**me, thank you," Liz said letting go of Ryou "No problem, oh and you can hang **

**around until your school lets out, see you later Liz," Ryou said as Liz walked out of **

**the café and towards some shops.**


	4. Search for the Second Mew Mew

Disclamier: Me no own TMM only Liz, Hallie, and Kyle

Chapter 4-Search for the second Mew Mew

The next day Liz went to Café Mew Mew since Ryou said he needed to see her about

something so when she came through the front doors she passed by all of the debris (since

Ryou just built this Café Mew Mew and since he can't open it yet since there's no

waitresses) "Ryou?" Liz said walking into the lab "Oh hey Liz, come here for a sec," Ryou

said popping his head out of a computer "Yeah?" Liz said walking over to Ryou and

staring at the computer screen "This is a picture of one of the girls that I shot with a dart,

she should have a mark on her right arm," Ryou said giving Liz the photo "Thanks,

anything else?" "Actually………I needed to ask you to try this outfit on," Ryou said

tossing Liz a outfit "Why do I need to try this on?" Liz asked looking at the outfit

"Because you start working here tomorrow," Ryou said going back to his computer "Okay

but I get paid 20 an hour, I had to do a school project on Ichigo six months back so I'm not

falling for your tricks," Liz said heading to a bathroom "Fine, whatever." "It looks great on

me doesn't it?" Liz asked Ryou when she finished getting dressed "Yeah, it almost makes

you look like Ichigo except for the hair and eye color, good luck finding the rest of the

Mew Mews," Ryou said as Liz went back to the bathroom to change.

'So this girl's name is Hallie Yameted well that shouldn't be hard to find in a phonebook,'

Liz thought as she looked through her phone book 'Ah-ha here it is so she lives on West

Kyoto avenue 0o wait a minute isn't that where rich people live, oh well not my problem,

Ryou did tell me to locate where she lived and he'll do the rest, so if he goes to jail then I'll

just break him out, easy as 1-2-3,' Liz thought to herself as she headed to Café Mew Mew.

"Here's her address, oh and good luck trying to take her," Liz said starting to walk away

"Just so you know, she's a maid," Ryou said grabbing his hat, "Oh okay, so that's why

she's so miserable," Liz

said following Ryou to the car.

"Go up there and ask for Hallie, then hypnotize her into coming with us," Ryou said to Liz

when they drove in front of a marble mansion "I can hypnotize people?" Liz asked getting

ready to get out of the car "Yeah, just make eye contact with her and think of her coming

into the car," Ryou said pulling his hat lower as Liz got out of the car.

When Liz rang the doorbell a maid immediately opened the door, "Yes can I help you?" the

maid asked with a Spanish accent "Yeah I'm looking for Hallie Yameted is she here?" Liz

asked looking behind the maid at a fancy looking hallway "You mean orphan Hallie? Sure

I'll get her," the maid said inviting Liz in and closing the door behind her. While Liz was

waiting for the maid to come back with Hallie a boy that looked like he was around 19

years old came up to Liz and started flirting with her "Hi, I'm Kyle, what's your name hot

stuff?" "You won't hear my name from me, now could you act like a nice little rich boy

and leave me alone," Liz said looking away from Kyle's gaze "We got ourselves a little

feisty one here, why don't you give me a kiss and then I'll leave you alone," Kyle said

trying to force Liz to kiss him but Liz kept trying to break from his grasp "Let go of me

you pig," "Not until my lips says hello to your beautiful lips," Kyle said pulling Liz to him

"I SAID LET GO OF ME!" Liz said transforming into a girl wearing a black collar with a

matching bikini top and shorts along with a pair of long black boots and she was holding a

bow with a pack of arrows and a spear on her back "What the heck are you? Please don't

hurt me I'm sorry I promise I won't ever try to kiss a girl like that ever again just please

spare my life," Kyle said getting on his knees "I'm not going to kill you, you just got me

mad and I turned into this," Liz said transforming back to her normal self then as Hallie

walked in Kyle ran away "Hello are you the one who asked for me?" Hallie asked Liz "Yes

I did," Liz said looking into Hallie's eyes and then Hallie yelled "I'M GOING OUT FOR A

WHILE!" to a couple of maids that were a few feet away, then Hallie followed Liz into

Ryou's car and he drove off.


	5. Earth’s new enemy

Disclaimer: Me no own TMM if I did why would I be writing a FANfiction I only own Liz, Hallie, and Silver.

Chapter 5- Earth's new enemy

"I told you that was easy," Ryou said driving in front of Café Mew Mew "Easy for you to

say you didn't transform in front of a perverted boy," Liz said getting out of the car with

Hallie following her "You transformed!" Ryou said shocked and upset "Well what was I

supposed to do, if I hadn't transformed then I would've still be in that mansion," Liz said

walking to the front door "Whatever we'll talk about it when we get inside," Ryou said

unlocking the door but then all of a sudden Ryou was knocked down "Ryou? RYOU

WHAT HAPPENED!" Liz yelled looking around to see what made Ryou unconscious then

Liz found a dart on Ryou's collar and she picked it off "The boy will die in two days and

during that time he'll suffer greatly," a voice said then when Liz looked up she saw a blue-

skinned woman with long fingernails wearing an outfit that looked like it came from the

future and she was standing on a gate near the café. "What did you do to him you pervert!"

Liz yelled to her "First allow me to introduce myself I am Silver and I just put in a little

poison ivy along with some weed in his bloodstream and there is no cure," Silver said with

an evil smile "You'll pay for what you did!" Liz said transforming Oh no, I forgot, I

hypnotized Hallie and now she'll probably transform too, Hallie don't transform!' Liz

thought and she saw that Hallie didn't transform so Liz attacked Silver "Ribbon Liz

Spear!" Liz said throwing her spear at Silver and she managed to hit Silver's left arm

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" "Yes that's what you get for trying to kill Ryou!" Liz said then

Silver disappeared.


	6. Healing Ryou

**Disclaimer: I'm getting sick of it, here's all of the character's that I made up that'll be in later chpt.s: Azul, Raven (not the one from Teen Titans), Maria and Killer Red.**

**Chpt.6 Healing Ryou**

**A few hours later the doctors said that Ryou wouldn't survive so Liz started crying **

**and Hallie (who Liz stopped hypnotizing) tried to comfort her "Why'd Ryou have to **

**die, all he wanted was to save the world and to make sure we weren't miserable," Liz **

**said looking through the window of Ryou's room and staring at his unconscious body **

**"I barely know Ryou or how I got to meet you but I think I can help," Hallie said staring at Ryou along with Liz **

**"How? Silver said that there was no cure," Liz asked looking at Hallie but trying not to make eye contact **

**"You are infused with panther DNA, and I am infused with Bottlenose dolphin DNA so I think I can heal him with my healing powers," Hallie said entering Ryou's room and sitting next to him.**

**A few minutes later Hallie preformed her healing method on Ryou, then when Ryou wouldn't wake up Liz's hopes drained **

**"Why isn't he waking up?" Liz asked pushing back Ryou's hair from his face **

**"Healing takes time, why don't you just take a little nap, I need to be getting back to Master Max's mansion, goodbye," Hallie said walking out **

**"I have to call my mom anyway, see you tomorrow," Liz said walking out of the room.**

"**Hello mom? It's Liz listen I might not come home tonight, no I'm not at a boyfriend's house I'm in the hospital, and I want to make sure he's okay, mom he's not my boyfriend," Liz said on a pay phone **

**"For the next 2 minutes please put in 2.00," a voice said warning Liz that she was running out of time on the pay phone **

**"Listen mom I have to go I'll see you tomorrow bye," Liz said hanging up the phone and walking back to Ryou's room which she saw that he was still sleeping so Liz sat on a chair next to Ryou's bed and she laid her head next to his hand and she immediately fell asleep.**

**"Liz, Liz wake up you're making my hand numb," a familiar voice said shaking Liz awake **

**"Stop it, I'm awake, gasp'," Liz said waking up and smiling right away at what she saw "Ryou you're alive!" Liz squealed giving Ryou hug around his neck **

**"Hey Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, I'm ticklish there, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha," Ryou said laughing and pushing Liz away **

**"Sorry but I was happy, because my paycheck is saved," Liz said sitting back on the chair _'what he doesn't know can't hurt him, besides, he loved Ichigo and I'm sure after what happened to her he probably vowed to never love again,'_ Liz thought wishing that her daydream would come true.**


	7. Weird Dreams

**Chpt.7-Weird Dreams**

"**So you remember what to do right?" Ryou asked when Liz when they arrived at Hallie's master's mansion **

**"Yeah but if that idiot Kyle tries to kiss me again you both are dead," Liz said getting out of the car **

**"Fine," Ryou said.**

"**Hey baby, you came back for another kiss didn't you?" the brown eyed blonde haired boy Kyle asked starting to pull Liz close to him but then a gray cat came from the open front door and jumped on Kyle's face **

**"AAAAAAAHHHHHH! Get it off, get it off of my handsome face!" Kyle said trying to get the cat off of him, finally Liz got the cat off **

**"You're a jinx, stay away from me," Kyle said running away from Liz **

**"Meow meow, (You can thank me later)," the cat said jumping out of Liz's hands and heading outside as Hallie came in ****"Oh, Liz hello, do you need something how's Ryou?" **

**"He's fine, thanks to you, and Ryou needs you to come to café Mew Mew for something," **

**"Okay, I'll be there," Hallie said following Liz to Ryou's car. **

**At the café Ryou explained everything to Hallie "So I'm a hero and when the aliens aren't attacking I work here?" Hallie asked **

**"Yeah and you get paid 20 an hour isn't that right Ryou?" Liz said with a smirk **

**"But how will I be able to keep two jobs? The way that Master Max has paid me was by allowing me to live in his home, if I quit where will I live?" Hallie asked sitting on a chair **

**"You could move into Keiichiro's old apartment, no one has rented it yet and it's a one bedroom apartment," Ryou said watching Hallie brighten up **

**"Oh thank you Ryou," Hallie said giving Ryou a hug **

**"No problem, and you start working tomorrow,"****Ryou said as Hallie left.**

**+ Liz dreaming +**

"**Master we've found the perfect human to become our planet's ruler," a shadowy figure said bowing down **

**"Good give the human our old ruler's spirit," another shadowy figure said tossing a test tube to the kneeling shadowy figure **

**"As soon as possible," the shadowy figure said disappearing. Then Liz saw a different shadowy figure scream in pain.**

**+ Back in reality +**

"**No!" Liz said waking up from her nightmare, "1:17am? That dream only seemed **

**like ten minutes," Liz said under breath when she saw her alarm clock 'But I wonder **

**who those figures were, I think the first two figures were the aliens but who was the **

**third? I really need to stop seeing scary movies before I go to bed,' Liz thought going **

**back to sleep.**


	8. Third Mew

**Chpt.8-The Third Mew **

**The next day Hallie and Liz set off to look for the third mew, **

**"Ryou said that she lives around this neighborhood," Liz said looking at all of the broken down old houses and at all of the drunks and drug attics **

**"Do you know what kind of mark she has?" Hallie asked **

**"Ryou said that she's supposed to have snow owl's eyes on the back of her neck," Liz said walking into the neighborhood **

**"But how are we supposed to find her mark?" Hallie asked walking next to Liz ignoring the winks of drunks **

**"I can see through things when my eyes are in dim light, why do you think I'm wearing sunglasses, I found out about this, this morning," Liz said then they heard ear piercing shouts **

**"YOU IDIOT CAN'T YOU EVEN GIVE ME FOOD WITHOUT BURNING IT!" **

**"WELL EXCUSE ME BUT WHY CAN'T YOU COOK YOUR OWN FOOD!" a girl with long brown hair and sad brown eyes yelled running out of a shabby dirty one story blue house. **

**As the girl was running Liz saw a pair of snow owl eye's staring back at her **

**"That girl's the third mew," Liz said running after her and taking off her sunglasses. **

**When they neared her the girl turned around and made Hallie and Liz bump into her **

**"Who are you guys and why are you following me? In case you haven't noticed people around here don't make much money," the girl said looking at Hallie and Liz suspiciously **

**"We were doing nothing wrong right Hallie?" Liz said making eye contact with the girl and hypnotizing her. **

**"So that's how I met you and Ryou, you hypnotized me," Hallie said when they arrived at Café Mew Mew **

**"Liz, Hallie one of the aliens are attacking the zoo, you need to stop them right now!" Ryou said busting through the front doors of the café, **

**"But what about the third mew?" Liz asked trying not to think about transforming **

**"I'll keep her here, just hurry before a lot of innocent people gets hurt," Ryou said as **

**Liz transformed then Hallie transformed into a girl with short light blue hair, light **

**blue eyes, a light blue tank top, a light blue skirt, light blue knee high boots, and her **

**weapons were laser guns, **

**"Wow, I love this, come on Liz let's go," Hallie said running away with Liz following her.**

**"AAAAAHHHHH ALL OF THE ANIMALS HAVE TURNED INTO INSANE MONSTERS!" people screamed running away from the zoo **

**"Ribbon Liz Spear!" Liz said throwing her spear and destroying three monsters "Bullseye, take this you pigs!" Liz said throwing arrows at a group of monsters that tried to attack her **

**"Ribbon Hallie Flash!" Hallie said shooting her guns at the monsters that surrounded her **

**"You two think you're so good destroying all of my comberie anis," a familiar voice said then Hallie and Liz looked up and saw Silver standing on top of a panther cage, **

**"Why are you attacking earth!" Liz asked Silver as a smirk came across her blue face **

**"Simple, our ruler has always dreamed of living on a planet with green land, blue skies and blue water and earth was the only planet that fit into that category, but unfourtunley our ruler is dead and we need the perfect human to take his spirit, and I have one in mind," Silver said starting to disappear and sending chills down Liz's spine **

**'That dream that I had, could it be those aliens that I saw but who was the perfect human, why did everything have to be in shadow?" Liz thought as she and Hallie headed back to the café. **

**"Hey Liz, Hallie, I found out the girls' name, her name is Azul," Ryou said when the girls came into the lab **

**"Is she still hypnotized?" Liz asked seeing Azul stare out into space **

**"Yeah, and she's been freaking me out a little," Ryou said sitting on a chair **

**"Sorry," Liz apologized as she sat on a chair next to Ryou and she stopped hypnotizing Azul **

**"Where am I, who are you people, and why am I here?" Azul asked looking around the lab with a panicy expression on her face **

**"I'm Ryou, this is Liz and that's Hallie, and we need your help," Ryou starting to make Azul calm down a little **

**"What do you need my help for? I can't even cook without burning the food," Azul said hanging her head down **

**"You may not know it but you are one of the ones with a powerful gift," Ryou said lifting Azul's chin and making Liz burn with jealousy **

**"How do I have a powerful gift, and if I do have one, which I don't then what is it?" Azul asked getting annoyed with Ryou **

**"Liz, Hallie show her your mark," Ryou said as Liz unbandaged her hand and Hallie rolled upn her sleeve of her long sleeved shirt and they revalved their animal eyes **

**"So you're saying that I have one too?" Azul asked looking at Ryou **

**"Yeah, yours is on the back of your neck," Ryou said grabbing a handheld mirror and holding it up for Azul, then she moved her hair away and saw two sonw owl eyes staring back at her **

**"So I have a powerful gift too, now I can get back at my boyfriend for making me cry everyday," Azul said with a happy and evil look in her eyes.**


	9. The Fourth Mew

_**A/N: Sorry the updateing became slower it's just that last month I already typed chpt.s 1-7 in my computer, a couple ofr weeks before I became a member to and now my mom and sister aree always on the computer:glares at mom and sister: but be thankful I'm giving you a LONG chapter. OH and about my other fanfic, I'm With You it's a ONE-SHOT, I forgot to mention it. sorry.**_

Disclamier: If I owned TMM, Masaya would've stayed dead, and I would nevere allow 4KIDS to make it a TV show, I would've made it myself.

Chpt.9-The Fourth Mew

The next day at homeroom Liz couldn't stop thinking about Ryou 'Does Ryou secretly like me or Azul, but how can he like her, he only yesterday, but then again how'd he know her name if she was still hypnotized, does he have a profile on us in his computer or something? I'll check tonight when he's sleeping in his romm,' Liz thought as her tacher introdueced a new boy

"Class this is John Cowoes, he moved to Japan from Jacksonville, Florida (My hometown!) in America so make him feel welcome," the teacher finished saying when a brown haired blue eyed boy tokk a seat next to Liz.

"Hi I'm John, what's your name?" John asked reaching out his hand to shake Liz's hand but when she ignored it he put it back on his desk

"I already know your name and you're not hearing my name from me," Liz said writing a reminder in her planner to sneak into Cafe' Mew Mew,

"Who's Ryou?" John asked looking at what Liz was writing

"Are all Americans so nosy? Look what I do is my buisness not yours, so just leave me alone," (FYI to all of you people who don't live in America SOME armericans are nosy but MOST of them aren't) Liz said slamming the cover of her planner closed

"Sorry, I was just wondering if there was a plan in Jpan against people sneaking into someone's home," John said taking out a book

"Like I said 'what I do is my buisness not yours,'" Liz said as she thought of what her weird drem meant.

Later Liz, Hallie, and Azul set off look for the fourth mew mew in Tokyo orphanage for girls.

"She's supposed to have a mark on her ankle of a pair of cobra eyes," Liz said entering thew orphanage and they all looked at all of the ankles that belonged to girls passing by them

"Konnichiwa**_(1) _**may I help you?" a fat woman with a white shirt, a dark blue skirt that ended at her ankles, and tacky blue heals asked the mews eyeing at them with suspision, espically Azul

"Yeah do you know any girl with a tattoo like this?" Liz asked holding up her lafte hand and shoeing the panther's eyes

"Well yres, I saw one with a tattoo similar to that, but you can only see her if you plan to adopt her," the woman said looking at Liz's hand

"Whta kind of sick world is this? All I ask is to see our little sister who we haven't seen since before college, a few years before our parents died," Liz said starting to act like she was about to cry so Hallie and Azul played along

"You see that tattoo that our sister has is our family crest, we even have one, bnut on diffrent parts of our body," Azul said making fake tears swell up in her eyes

"It was our parent's last wish for us to be together and happy," Hallie said then she pretended to cry on Liz's shoulder

"That is the saddest story I've ever heard, but before I let you see the child I have to make sure you know her name, so tell me what is the child's name?" the woman asked tapping her foot when they haven't answered yet "Well, um, you see, uh...her name is...uh...,"

"Her name is Raven," Ryou said popping up out of nowhere "And who are you?" the lady asked getting irritated

"I'm Liz's boyfirend, when we met in college she stop talking about her little sister, Raven," Ryou said putting an arm around Liz's shoulder to indetify which one was Liz,

"Correct, I'll go get her," the woman said walking away.

When the woman was far enough Liz asked Ryou questions "Where'd you come from, and out of everyone why'd you chose me to play as your "girlfirend"?"

"I came in when you guys started that act and I chose you to be my "girlfriend" because you look old," Ryou said with a smirk

"You are such a jerk," Liz said crossing her arms and looking away from Ryou. A few minutes later the woman came back with a little red head, freckled face, blue-green eyed girl

"These three girls say that they're your sisters is that true?" the woman asked Raven as Liz bent down and made eye contact with Raven

"Yep, they're my oneesamas**_(2)_** I'm gald that you guys finally came!" Raven said hugging Liz as a confused and suprised expression came over Liz's face,

"Well then she's free to go," the woman said leaving.

"Liz why'd you seem so confused and suprised when Raven hugged you?" Azul asked as everyone entered Cafe' Mew Mew

"Because I didn't tell her to hug me when I hypnotized her, I told her to hold on one our hands," Liz said looking at Raven

"Yeah, I should've warned you, cobras can hypnotize their prey too so your powers had no effect on Raven, But I was also suprised when she hugged you," Ryou said

"I just wanted to get away from Hilga, she always hated me for my innocent look," Raven said looking up at Ryou and Liz

"Well you don't have to worry about her anymore, you could move in with Azul and me," Hallie said coming down at eye level with Raven

"Yay I can live with my two oneesamas!" Raven said giving Hallie a hug.

A/N: Okay that's as long as I'm going to make it, but at least I made it a little longer. Review now please! Oh and for that family crest thing I DID NOT GET THIS OFF OF RAVE MASTER, when I wrote it in a notebook I haven't even read the Rave Master graphic novels, adn I missed the episode where Musica showed Haru and the young Musica their crest

Oh here's the glossary for the words that were in Japenese (FYI I only know like nine words in Japenese, but I'm learning, and it's kind of hard because I'm also learning spanish since my parents think it'll be pretty pathetic if me and my sister are the only ones in the family that can't speak spanish).

Konnichiwa: means "Hello"

oneesama: means "sister"


	10. Sneak In Turns Into Suprise

Chapt.10- Sneak In Turns Into Suprise

Late that night Liz snuck down into Cafe' Mew Mews lab and she started typing on the computer and found government files on all of the mews 'Now why would Ryou choose us out of everyone in Tokyo?' Liz thought reading what the government put on her file. A few minutes Liz shutted off the computer and got up from her chair, But when she started to leave she bumped into a solid warm body.

"What are you doing down here at 11:00?" a topless Ryou asked as Liz blushed and looked away from him by staring at her feet

"Um...nothing...I-I just left something," Liz said as Ryou lifted her chin with his warm hand

"Did you leave this?" Ryou asked then his lips met Liz's lips, at first she was suprised but then she slowly closed her eyes and deepened the kiss. A few minutes later Liz broke the bond thatc their lips had

"I-I'm sorry...I-I have to go," Liz said running out of the cafe' as a bright red blush came to her face.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short, I just thought that this would be a great cliffhanger, but the next chapter I will try to make this a little longer, and be thankful that my teachers blab too much and I write my fanfics in a notebook.**

**Oh and I think I'll start having sneak peeks, so I won't you leave you crazy for thinking about what's going to happen next, so here's a sneak peek!**

_**"So she's supposed to have a pair of fox's eyes on her cheek?" Raven asked when they they arrived to the news station "Just how old are you anyway?" Azul asked "Seven," Raven said with a smile on her face "You're mature for your age," Hallie said as they entered the news station.**_

**So here's the sneak peek, if you want me to continue more sneak peeks then just tell me.**


	11. Last One, Finally

Chpt.11-Last One, Finally

A/N: No, this is not the last chapter, if it was then wouldn't it be a crappy ending?

The next day+

"You seem extra happy today, what happened to you yesterday?" John asked sitting next to Liz in homeroom

"Oh nothing , and I think I got off on the wrong foot yesterday, I'm Liz Karemenat," Liz said introducing herself

"Seriously, what's wrong?" Johnn asked getting a little freaked out

"Nothing," Liz said remembering what happened last night

"Liz, the office needs you rigth away," Liz's homeroom teacher said dismissing Liz.

When Liz wenyt to the office she saw Ryou, "Ryou what's wrong?" Liz asked as she and Ryou walked to his car

"I found the last mew mew, the rest are waiting for us at Cafe' Mew Mew," Ryou said climbing into his convertable

"About last night...uh...I snuck into the cafe' because I was wondering how you knew me," Liz said blushing beet red at what happened last night

"I'm the one thatv should be apoligizing, I took advantage of you if I hadn't stopped things might've gottne out of hand," Ryou said looking at Liz for a few seconds then he looked back aqt the road again

"No it's not all your fault, it's partly my fault too," Liz said getting out of the car when they arrievd to Cafe' Mew Mew

"Let's talk about this later," Ryou said getting out of the car and walking inside with Liz.

"So she's supposed to have a pair of fox's eyes on her cheek?" Raven asked when they arrived to the news station

"Just how old are you anyway?" Azul asked looking down at Raven

"Seven," Raven said with a big smile on her face

"You act very mature for your age," Hallie said as they entered the building.

Inside the news building the girls split up but since Raven was too young to be alone Hallie went along with her. A few minutes later Liz saw a dark brown haired hispanic woman looking at a mirror trying to put some make up on all panicy and Liz saw that she was trying to put some vanishing cream over a mark on her left cheek, "Um.. excuse me miss, what's wrong?" Liz asked tapping the woman on the shoulder and making her jump a couple of feet into the air then when she turned around she tried hiding her mark

"No, I'm just trying to cover up something," the woman said then she looked at Liz's left hand adn gasped "Where'd you get that mark?" the woman asked putting her hand down and revalving a pair of fox's eyes

"I'll tell you if you come with me for a while, once you finish working of course," Liz said as a director came by and gave the woman a five minute waringin

"Okay but I have an hour break in 25 minutes, you could stay here and just eat at the buffet if you want, and if anyone tries to stop you just say that Maria said you could stay," Maria said taking her position in a chair.

Later Azul, Hallie, and Raven found Liz sitting in a corner near the buffet table "What are you doing just sitting around? We're supposed to be looking for the last mew mew," Azul asked startling Liz

"I already found her, I'm just waiting till she's finished working...she should be coming in about 10 minutes," Liz said looking at her watch,

"You found her!" Hallie asked

"Yep, and she said we could snack out onn the buffet table," Liz said watching Raven snack out on choclate covered doughnuts.

A few minutes later a cameraman came by "HEY YOU KIDS YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO EAT THOSE, THOSE ARE FOR THE NEWS CREW ONLY!" the cameraman yelled snatching a chocolate-chip cookie from Raven

"Chris, give that cookie back to her, I said that they could have some food while they waited for their appointment," Maria said walking up to Liz and her friends

"Sorry miss, I had no idea, here you go," Chris said giving giving the cookie back to Raven.

Later at the cafe' Maria accepted her part time job as a waitress and the fact that she's a mew mew, so a few hours later customers started coming in for the Gtrand Opening.


	12. Cafe' Mew Mew

Chpt.12-Cafe' Mew Mew

"Azul where do you think you'rew goibng!" Liz asked when she saw that Azul was leaving before her shift was over

"To go on my date, check ya later!" Azul said walking out the door

"And where do you think you're going Raven!" Liz asked pulling gently on the little red head girl

"Azul said I could go with her to the carnival, sorry Liz, but I'll come back after I win a teddy bear!" Raven said running after Azul then Maria started to walk out

"I have to go, my shift in my other job is coming up and I have to get ready," Maria said before Liz could even ask her where she was going.

"What's with everyone? It's like they forgot that we have duties here," Liz said slumping in a chair next to Hallie an hour after everyone left

"Well it is true that we have duties here but don't forget that we also have personal lives," Hallie said taking her apron off

"Yeah, guess you're right, hey wait a minute, why're you wearing make up, I don't remember you ever wearing the stuff?" Liz asked when she noticed that Hallie had on red lipstick, and dark blue eye shadow that made her eyes standout more,

"Because, Kyle asked me out at school," Hallie said heading into the changing room leaving Liz all alone

"Am I the only one without a personal life?" Liz asked herself under her breath as she grabbed an apple from the kitchen,

"You're not alone on that theory," a voice said making Liz jump and she saw that it was Ryou who said that

"Yeah? So what, I have nothing to do all night, all of my friends are busy, my cat is sleeping now and my computer crashed a couple of days ago," Liz said rsting her head on her hand

"How 'bout I take you out to dinner tonight?" Ryou asked as Liz gave him a look

"Why're you asking me?"

"Because you're bored and I am to so we might as well do something together, frizzy lizzy," Ryou said with a smirk

"You are so mean, if you call me that again I'll kill you!" Liz said stomping off to the changing room.

Later after Liz and Ryou's "date"

(A/N: I really don't feel like explaining the WHOLE date so I'm speeding up the time and if you don't like it then oh well who cares?)

"Thanks for dinner, I really had a great time," Liz said to Ryou when they came up to Liz's house

"Your welcome, I had fun too, it's better going to the carnival with someone," Ryou said as Liz hugged the stuffed panther that Ryou won for her

"Thanks for everything, we should do it again sometime, see ya tommorrow," Liz said getting out of the car and wlaking up to the driveway of her house.

**A/N: That's the end of the chappy, here's a sneak peek, sorry that I forgot to put one in my last chapter but my mom kept getting me off to help clean the house.**

_**"Why do you mew mews always ruin my plans!" a voice asked so the mew mews looked up and saw Silver flying above them **_

_**"You might as well quit, because we'll always kick your butt," Liz said with a smirk **_

_**"I will never give up, it's not like it matters anyway because we've already found our perfect human and I just needed to distract you before you ruined my plans!" **_

**A/N:So that's the sneak peek, I might update tommorrow if my teachers doens't give me too much homework and if my friend Anjelica lets me do my homework during lunch.**


	13. The Perfect Human

Chpt.13-The Perfect Human

The next day Ryou said that the aliens were attacking the chemical plant so Liz and Hallie traqnsformed, Azul transformed and she was wearing a white dress, fingerless white gloves, white hair that stopped on her shoulders, white eyes, white knee high boots, and and a pair of white wings, and a white feathered tail popped out, and she held a white whip, Raven transformed and she was wearing a green sleeveless shirt, green pants, green hair that was tied into two pigtails, green eyes, green gloves, and green boots that ended at her ankles, and, her weapon was a green pendent, Maria transformed and shre was wearing an orange tank top belly shirt, an orange skirt, orange thigh high boots, orange hair, orange eyes, an orange tail adn dog ears popped out, and her weapon is two daggers, "Wow, I look so cool!" They all said then they ran and flew off.

At the plant there was comberie anis were flying around the plant "Ribbon Liz Spear!"

"Ribbon Hallie Flash!"

"Ribbon Azul Slash!"

"Ribbon Raven Curse!"

"Ribbon Maria Thrust!"

The mews said destroying all of the comberie anis "Why do you mew mews always ruin my plans!" a familiar voice said making the mews look up and they saw Silver flying over them

"You might as well quit because we'll always kick your butt," Liz said with a smirk

"I'll never give up, it's not like it matters anyway because we've found the perfect human anyway and I just needed to distract you mews before you ruined our plans," Silver said with a smirk as Liz threw her spear at Silver but it went through

"It's a hologram!" Maria said as Liz ran to get her spear

"What did she mean by "distract us while she went to get the perfect human"?" Raven said

"Who's the only human that we all know?" Hallie said then a suprised and worried expression came over their face

"Ryou!"

**A/N:Sorry to make this so short but I thopught thst it would be a great cliffhanger, and here's the seank peek!**

_**When the mews arrived at Cafe' Mew Mew they made it to see Ryou cry in pain as he turned into a blue skinned person with elf ears, long dark green hair, long nails, and he was wearing a long red robe (the design was like Deep Blue's) 'No,' Liz thought tears coming down her cheeks, "Ryou don't destroy the earth, can't you remember how you saved the world before and how you planned to save it again!" Hallie asked putting her guns in their holsters "I only exist to destroy every living thing on this plaent to make it mine, allow me to introduce myself I am Killer Red." **_

**That a good enough sneak peek? well I'll add more tommorrow if my bakayarou (stupid) teachers don't give me tons of homework.**


	14. The New Enemy

Chpt.14-The New Enemy

'That dream now I understand what it meant, Silver was the shadowy figure on her knee and her master was the one that gave her the spirit, and Ryou was the one screaming in pain!" Liz thought as she and the mew mews ran to Cafe' Mew Mew. When the mews arrived at Cafe' Mew Mew they made it to see Ryou cry in pain as he turned into a blue skinned person with elf ears, long dark green hair, long nails, and he was wearing a long red robe (the design was like Deep Blue's) 'No,' Liz thought tears coming down her cheeks,

"Ryou don't destroy the earth, can't you remember how you saved the world before and how you planned to save it again!" Hallie asked putting her guns in their holsters

"I only exist to destroy every living thing on this plaent to make it mine, allow me to introduce myself I am Killer Red." Then Killer Red made some lightning come out of his hand and struck down all of the mew mews,

'This can't be happening, Ryou said that we deserved to be happy ever since we sent him those depressing e-mails... wait e-mails! Computers! Ryou had to have a cure in his computer, but I have to get to the lab somehow,' Liz thought coming up with a planas she dodged a blast that Killer Red sent his way

"Guys I have a plan but you're going to have to distract him," Liz yelled to her teammates

"Okay, go!" Azul said breaking one of Killer Red's attacks with her whip as Liz ran to the lab.

'Come on, come on, there has to be a cure,' Liz thought typing franticly on the computer, then a page about the aliens popped up,

'Yes, now I just have to find a cure,' Liz thought reading notes on Killer Red

"The only cure is for the human that Killer Red's spirit to be kissed from someone that, that human is in love with," the page said

"So I have to kiss Killer Red in order to get Ryou back.. oh wait thewre's more," Liz said under her breath as she was about to read the next part but then an explosion came and sent Liz flying to the wall,

"No one can defeat Killer Red, not even your weak little superfriends," Killer Red said showing Liz all of her unconsieuss beat up friends

"You went too far Killer Red Ribbon Liz-"

"If you throw your spear at me then your boyfriend will also die," Killer Red said inturrpting Liz's attack chant

"So what? Ryou wanted to save earth and he wouldn't care if it cost him his life, Ribbon Liz Spear!" Liz said tears streaming down her cheeks as she threw her spear at Killer Red. As Killer Red died all of the aliens died with him. A couple of munutes later Killer Red's body disappeaered revalving a lifeless Ryou.

**A/N:Sorry for the cliffie but I just thought that it'll be good to stop here, and gomen (sorry in Japanese) for not updating yesterday I had to fix up my health notebook for a notebook check that was 10 of my grade and plus my mom had to go grocery shopping since my sister drank all of my sodas. Here's a sneak peek!**

_**"I'm sorry Ryou, please wake up, please you're you're the reason why I was so happy," Liz said transforming back to her normal self as she kneeled over Ryou's lifeless body remebering all of the times she spent with him from the time she first met him until the time she went on a date with him 'There has to be a way for him to come back to life.'**_


	15. Back To Life

Chpt.15-Back To Life

"I'm sorry Ryou, please wake up, please you're you're the reason why I was so happy," Liz said transforming back to her normal self as she kneeled over Ryou's lifeless body remebering all of the times she spent with him from the time she first met him until the time she went on a date with him

'There has to be a way for him to come back to life.' Liz thought as her friends tried to comfort her, then just like Ichigo, Liz gave Ryou all of her power.

When Ryou opened his eyes Liz fell on Hallie's lap (since Hallie was sitting on her knees next to Liz) "Ryou you're alive!" Azul said wiping tears from her eyes

"Yay, **_oniisama'_**s alive!" Raven said giving Ryou a hug

"Liz? Liz wake up, in case you haven't noticed Ryou's alive," Maria said trying to wake Liz up

"She's not breathing!" Hallie said when she noticed that Liz's chest wasn't rising

"Let me hold her," Ryou said remembering what Masaya did to bring Ichigo back to life (in volume 7 Masaya did this, I'm not sure if they did this on the TV show since they started showing two weeks ago, adn 4KIDS are such **_bakayarou bakas_** for changing everyone's name, except Deep Blue,), so Ryou held Liz in his arms and bent down to kiss her.

A few minutes later Liz woke up and the first thing she saw was Ryou smiling "Hey sleepy head, we're glad that you're alive," Ryou said pushing Liz's hair away from her face

"I'm glad that you're all alive, I don't know what I would do without you guys Liz said smiling at everyone.

**A/N:Sorry this chapter was so short but the end is near, and I MIGHT make a sequel, I'm not sure yet, but here's the sneak peek.**

_**Four years later all of the mew mews got married.**_

**I know it's a short sneak peek but the next chapter is going to be short, and here's that japanese glossary.**

**oniisama:big brother**

**bakayarou:stupid**

**baka:idiot.**


	16. Aftermath

Chpt.16-Aftermath

Four years later all of the mew mews got married, (except for Raven). Hallie married Kyle, her old boss's son, Azul got married to John and Azul is in college to become a teacher, Raven lives with Hallie and Kyle as their daughter, Maria is a famous actress, and as for Ryou and Liz they both got married and they're expecting a girl, and eveyrone lived happily evcer after.

The End

**A/N:Well this is the last chapter, I'm thinking of adding a sequel, but after another fanfic, it's called Life Can Easily Be Broken, I know it's a crappy title but here's the summary:**

**Ichigo was killed ten years after the battle with Deep Blue, and a mad scientist stole Ryou's notes for the mew project and the scientist created his own mew mews. But the problem is the original Mews can't transform without Ichigo! So Ryou has to set up another experiment to save the world. RyouXIchigo. And FYI I'll be using Liz, Hallie, Azul, Raven, and Maria as the new mews that the evil scientist makes.**


End file.
